Calipso
by 09oyewole
Summary: Phoebe gets dance fever but doesnt remember a thing that happened every 8hrs after dancing while her sisters find theres no cure and decide to vanquish the skinny thing that placed the curse.


CALYPSO...

On an early morning the sun rising with a glazing shine for all known to wake up its piper making breakfast. She tries calling the family but it seems like there is one missing, Phoebe. Paige and Leo orb into the dinning room sitting on a chair and Wyatt is sleeping in his crib but Phoebe doesn't come.

Piper tries shouting her name out again, "Phoebe, come downstairs its time to eat cause you need your strength for demons," but she doesn't answer.

Suddenly Phoebe crashes through the front door acting drunk.

"You guys wouldn't believe the night I had, it was wild," Phoebe talks.

"Yeah, we can see that!" Paige confronts her.

A demon shows up into the house and Phoebe is still acting drunk. Paige decides to slap her out of it but instead she drops to the ground.

"That's it, I've had enough!" Piper blows the demon up.

Phoebe wakes up and doesn't remember a thing of what happened 8hrs ago. The only thing that she could remember was going to the club with Jason.

"Do you think she's got amnesia?" Paige asks.

"Of course not! Amnesia is when you cant remember a single thing in life except talking or sleeping or walki..." Paige cuts through as Piper was talking.

"I know, I know!"Paige finishes.

Phoebe is back to her normal self but sits down to try and remember what had happened last night. Chris then orbs in and is lost in the conversation.

"What happened?" Chris asks confirming of the situation.

"Phoebe has amnesia..." Paige speaks really fast.

"No she doesn't, she just can't remember anything from last night till this morning," Piper tells Chris.

The same thing happens again the next night but this time a guy brought her back home.

"Is this yours?" The stranger asks.

"Oh, thank you," Piper is wondering.

"Phoebe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Piper scolds her.

"Yeah, What the hell do you think you were doing? "Paige concludes.

"I don't Know, I can't remember a thing but the only thing I remember is going to the cub with Jason," Phoebe said.

"That's it, She has lost her mind!" Paige tells Piper.

"Maybe she got hit on the head and she forgot so you can simply whack her head again," Chris says trying to be funny.

"Very funny, but maybe we could simply call Jason and ask him what he was doing last night," Leo talks in a boldly way.

"That's a good idea!" Piper and Paige conclude unto the event.

"What's your boy's number, Phoebe," Piper asks her.

So they call Jason and ask him but he says that he has been home on his laptop working on a project of some sort. They begin to suspect that there is something wrong and that someone must have cast a spell because Phoebe couldn't have the same excuse twice. They decide to follow her the next night to everywhere she was planning on going to.

"Do we have to follow her even into the toilet?" Paige asks in disgust.

"Not that much!" Piper answers her.

The next night they follow and she stops in front of P3. Piper and Paige are trying to make her move but then she stands like she has been zombified. Her sisters hear a sound and hide behind a garbage bin. They wait to see what happen and a stranger comes and says 'lets dance' and Phoebe gets a smile on her face and walks into the club. Paige and Piper going in as well and getting a table to watch what may happen.

Phoebe keeps dancing and doesn't stop and her sisters are worried that there is something wrong.

"Its 2:00am in the morning and she is the only one dancing," Paige speaks tiredly.

"NO! Look at the corner," Piper shows Paige.

The guy that talked to Phoebe at the entrance was dancing at the corner. Paige orbs behind him and grabs him but he escapes. Phoebe then wakes up and has forgotten what happened 8hrs ago.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asks confused.

"I think you were under a spell," Piper tells her.

Paige then orbs them to the manor in the attic. They start to check in the 'Book Of Shadows' for any information on the demon as they supposed.

"The dance creators, these pesky little creatures are shaped in human form that create dancers out of witches, humans or demons just for entertainment using a magic word to trigger the dance fever," Piper reads out to their hearing.

"So does that mean I have 'Dance Fever'," Phoebe asks in a worry.

"No, only when he says the magic word," Piper answers.

Then Leo orbs in with information from the Elders.

"Do you have anything yet cause the Elders said that there is no reversal spell for dance fever and that that is the problem with Phoebe," Leo spreads the information.

"We already know that, we checked the book of shadows but did you say there is no cure to this menace," Paige tells Leo back.

They try to summon him so that they send him back from where he came from. Piper then begins to make two potions one to summon him and one to vanquish him. The dance creator comes in and is wondering what he was doing there.

"Send this menace from which they came and return the curse of dance fever case," They all say at the same time.

The dance creator then turns into dust and vanishes. They all celebrate by going to the club for a beer but it seems like Phoebe can't go cause she's tired. The next morning when Phoebe goes to work Jason asks her why her sisters were calling but she told him that it was just a prank call and they end it with a kiss.

Leo then orbs into the manor and tries to warn them that the dance creators always seek revenge after being vanquished but no one was in.

Don't you wonder what's gonna happen next...


End file.
